With the development of information and communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, various types of electronic devices have developed into multimedia devices that provide various multimedia services. For example, an electronic device may provide multimedia services, such as a voice communication service, a video communication service, a messenger service, a broadcast service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, and a music reproduction service.
An electronic device stores a user's personal information so that a security function can be provided in order to prevent personal information from being indiscriminately used by other users. For example, an electronic device can authenticate a user through an iris recognition service.